


peach n mango

by whutjusthappend



Series: Gyuhan Soft Drabbles [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon, M/M, Romance, gyuhan, read me ramble about gyuhan's sleeping dynamics, sleeping habits, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whutjusthappend/pseuds/whutjusthappend
Summary: mingyu has a list of jeonghan hyung's worst (best) sleeping habits





	peach n mango

Mingyu pouted and then stared at the camera defeatedly, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

He’s not mad really. He’s mostly in awe on how this situation felt like it has happened too many times before.

 

The interviewer has just asked about anecdotes on their dorm life and somehow Jeonghan hyung has managed to sneak in stories about his sleeping habits. Among them is that apparently Mingyu snores a lot in his sleep like a gorilla. The members all agreed to it and is now laughing at him even though it’s totally not true (...ok he snores BUT not as loud as a gorilla). Beside him, Dokyeom kept slapping him excitedly as he bent over with his dumb high-pitched laugh.

 

Jeonghan hyung sat smugly in his seat, his eyes turning into crescents as he received a high five from Joshua hyung.

 

_Ah, so annoying._

 

If only they knew. Jeonghan is definitely a lot worse than him.

 

Jeonghan has this multitude of sleeping habits of his own, some of them he’s not even aware of. Mingyu has many teasing material on him, enough that he can make a list about it...

 

 

 

**First off, Jeonghan hyung drools a lot.**

 

Jeonghan would bend his back trying to deny this but Mingyu has actual evidences on his phone gallery. He knew that Jeonghan hyung is Jeonghan hyung--would always want to have the last laugh on every banter. And so he captures every patch of drool he sees and takes a photo of every moment he found the other sleeping with his mouth open, in case he tries to turn this around.

 

The first picture he had was of Jeonghan’s pillow, a wet stain the size of a coin right at its very center. Whenever he looks at it, he’s always reminded of the first times they roomed together. When a long stretch of space still exist between them when they sleep. At the time when annoyance with each other still reigned over affection. When sleeping arrangements were made not by choice but by convenience.

 

“Hyung, is this saliva?” He asked him the morning he saw it. He’s not really grossed out, just curious.

 

Jeonghan has feigned innocence back then and blamed the chamomile oil Mingyu has used on his face the night before. He said it so convincingly that the members were so quick to fault Mingyu himself for being messy and clumsy.

 

Somehow, Mingyu also believed Jeonghan back then. Because knowing himself, it was not impossible that he probably did spill some on his pillow.

 

But as time passed, Mingyu was able to gather more evidences. He has accumulated them easily because now they sleep together a lot more often— an arrangement made by choice now. They still annoy each other but the affection for each other grew much more bigger than any of them has ever expected-- the stretch of space that existed has progressively disappeared. Jeonghan hyung really likes the members a lot but now he likes Mingyu a little bit more than them, his like a little bit more different, still very much red and brusque but with swirls of something pinker, much softer and warmer.

 

Now he finds a patch of drool on his collar. Specifically at the left part only reached by something too close to his neck. And who sleeps now with his head buried into the the crook of his left shoulder? Only Jeonghan.

 

Sometimes he’d also find it on the front of his shirt, the same time he’d find Jeonghan snuggled close with his face against his chest. Or on the back part when Jeonghan hyung chooses to be the big spoon and smooshes his face against his back.

 

When he asks him about it, Jeonghan hyung would just smile mischievously and mutter “chamomile oil” even though they both know Mingyu has stopped using it months before.

 

He wonders how he'd react if he ever sees the pictures.

 

 

**Jeonghan is a blanket stealer.**

 

Jeonghan hyung hates the cold so much. There are times especially on winter when Mingyu would wake up shivering and bare, the blanket he put over his body before he slept now gone. Jeonghan lay beside him--his whole body cocooned inside a thick layer of a blanket--like a giant burrito. Mingyu’s own blankets are caught up in the layers Jeonghan has rolled himself over, absorbed into his own personal sleeping nest.

 

Mingyu would try to pull it free but Jeonghan wouldn’t budge, would only pull the blankets tighter to his chest. When he try to continue, Jeonghan would start to grumble at him like he’s the one stealing it.

 

But Mingyu can’t give up because he’s cold and the closet for blankets is in another room. He couldn’t just go there to get another one because it’s midnight, and dark, and closets are somehow scarier at night.

 

So he has no choice but to initiate an impromptu wrestling match just to free the blankets. He wins of course, because Jeonghan is only half conscious and has no idea what he’s doing.

 

Despite it, this one particular thing is on the verge of being crossed off his list. Not because he likes fighting Jeonghan with the blankets but because of what happens after.

 

Jeonghan would roll over to his side, his hands grasping around until he finds a part of Mingyu. He would then scoot closer and curve himself against Mingyu’s body, clearly not satisfied with the warmth given by his own blanket. There would be a lot of shuffling as Jeonghan tangle his limbs with Mingyu’s own ones, his face moving closer to lie on his chest.  And then finally Jeonghan would sigh in his sleep, everything just settling into place. Beneath him, Mingyu lay breathless, his heart happy and running faster than its usual pace.

 

One time on a particularly cold night, Mingyu decided to prepare him an extra blanket in case Jeonghan gets cold at night. However, the other just looked at it, a look of offense making its way to his face.

 

“Don’t you like cuddling with me?” Jeonghan asked.

 

He’s surprised by the question because he didn’t thought that he’s aware of his snuggling escapades at night. “Do you?”

 

Jeonghan hyung just smiled and plopped his body next to him. His eyes glinting with the familiar playfulness as his hands snaked underneath Mingyu’s shirt.

 

“I mean you’re hot… and big… and comfy.” He said each word with a soft pinch on his tummy, sending shivers down his spine.

 

“Yes, I do. I like cuddling with you.”

 

 

**Jeonghan talks a lot in his sleep.**

 

When he isn’t woken up by the coldness, Mingyu’s sleep would be disturbed by a stirring figure beside him. He’d know it’s a signal, a sign that Jeonghan hyung is about to sleep talk.

 

Usually when it happens, it’s just gibberish but sometimes Jeonghan would mutter full sentences. It doesn’t happen often but when it does, it is scary and nerve wracking--would leave him sleepless throughout the night.

 

He almost had a heart attack when Jeonghan muttered, “someone’s behind you” even though he has his eyes closed and Mingyu was sure that there was definitely no one behind him. In another night, he almost choked while holding his breath in fear when Jeonghan decidedly pointed towards the corner and mumbled, “Who’s over there?”

 

Yet, it still didn’t beat the time when he mumbled Mingyu's name in his sleep for the first time, so soft that he almost didn’t catch it, followed by a giggle and a breathless “love you…”

 

Mingyu almost died.

 

It is when Mingyu realized how dangerous Jeonghan’s mouth is even when he’s asleep.

 

 

 

 **J** **eonghan sleeps anywhere, anytime.**

 

Out of all the things listed in here, this is the one that drives Mingyu crazy the most.

 

When their activities has taken a toll on them physically, he’d sometimes find Jeonghan hyung curled up on the couch in the waiting room or folded in the front seat of the car.

 

Most usually however, he’d find him snuggled up with another member—his head comfortably placed on the other’s shoulders or his limbs sprawled over the their lap.

 

He offered his shoulder one time but Jeonghan whined after, saying his torso was too long and than his neck hurt from reaching up to settle his chin on his shoulder.

 

This one is harmless actually, but Mingyu wanted to put this here because he’s a little jealous.

 

 

 

 **J** **eonghan hyung has a lot of demands when he sleeps.**

 

This one is no secret. Everyone knew he makes people turn off the light for him, ask people to turn off their music, or get something for him even though it is perfectly within his reach. Sometimes he’d even demand Mingyu to stop snoring even though it’s something he does unconsciously.

 

Mingyu doesn’t complain about this really. Because taking care of Jeonghan is something he enjoys doing. What he’s mostly frustrated about is how smart Jeonghan is in pushing out his orders. He’d attack Mingyu with something that would punch him straight to the gut, would make his heart clench and leave his knees weak at the sight.

 

_Aegyo._

 

When Mingyu pees in the morning and he goes back to bed to sleep a little bit more, he’d go back to Jeonghan curled in on the bed. The other would have a tiny frown on his face, would reach his hands spread out towards him and in his little half-asleep voice say,

 

“come love me.”

 

And how can Mingyu ever say no to that?

 

Jeonghan hyung really will be the death of him.

 

* * *

 

Mingyu waited for the laughter to die down and stayed put until the topic has shifted to another one. Across him, Jeonghan hyung caught his eyes. There was a slight rise on his left eyebrow, the focused look on his face clearly a silent question… _You are not mad, right? Hyung is only joking._

 

A smile eased up on his face as he kept their gazes locked for a little bit longer. This hyung, really. He always does this. There was a giddy feeling bubbling in his chest, an urge to tease back...

 

But he kept his lips zipped, swallowed the thoughts and habits and everything that is Jeonghan and placed it in a more safer place in his chest.

 

They may be little things but Mingyu has discovered it himself. It is only for him to keep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow..me,, on twt @eggmingyoo


End file.
